Sky Seraph
/16 /21 |Zodiac = Sagitário |Birthplace = Europa (Mundo Real) |Height = 175 cm |Weight = 65 kg |Blood Type = B+ |Race = Humano |Alignment & Role = Bem Herói (Protagonista) |Class = Swordsman Fighter |Armor = |Robe = |Family/Relatives = Pai e Mãe; Hawk Seraph (Irmão); Lumina Ophan (Esposa); Lina Tenshi (Filha); Aika Tenshi (Filha); Hypatia (Cunhada); Haruna Seraph (Sobrinha) |Likes = Desenhos animados, cavaleiros |Dislikes = Pavões |Hobbies = Bilboquê |Love Interests = Lumina Ophan |Job/Occupation = Cavaleiro do Reino de Phantasia |Rival = Eichi Cherub Darkyren |Archenemy = Darkyren Luce-D |Master = Melvin Anthony |Rank = A |Favorite Food = Curry |Forte in Sports = Esgrima |Fighting Style = Taitouwaza Battoujutsu |Powers = |Weapons = Long Sword Fact Phantasia (Espada) |Energys = 気 KI |Nen Type = |Elements = Físico Energy Arquivo:Fire.png Fogo Arquivo:Thunder.png Raio Arquivo:Wind.png Vento Arquivo:Ice.png Gelo Arquivo:Light.png Luz |Origin = The King of Cartoons |Counterpart = |Debut = XVII(46) }} '''Sky Seraph' (スカイ・セラフ Sukai Serafu) é um Rei dos Desenhos apareceu pela primeira ver em The King of Cartoons XVII no arco Turn Back the Pendulum e também protagonista do spin-off de mesmo nome. Sky não somente é o TKOC representante de parte dos anos 70 e 80, como também é o pai biológico de Lina Tenshi. Aparência Sky tem cabelos castanho-avermelhados e olhos azuis. Como cavaleiro de Phantasia, ele uma camisa verde de mangas compridas, forrada com detalhes em azul e botões dourados. Sobre ele, usa um casaco branco de mangas compridas com botões dourados que mantém cada manga fechada. O casaco tem áreas cinzentas do ombro e é azul no interior. Ele tem uma bainha preta que segura sua espada. Quando criança, Sky usava uma camisa azul esverdeada com bordas amarelas com detalhes triangulares. Ele usava por cima um casaco de manga cumprida de cor verde com as mesmas bordas douradas triangulares. O personagem escolhido para representar Sky é Asbel Lhant de Tales of Graces. Personalidade Sky é um jovem espirituoso com um forte senso de justiça, ainda mais para um cavaleiro. Ele não consegue se afastar daqueles que precisam dele, e uma vez que ele tenha decidido ir por um caminho, é improvável que alguém o detenha. Ele pode ser visto como um jovem ingênuo, geralmente afirmando ideais consideradas impossíveis, como "salvar a todos". Depois de perder para Luce-D, sendo incapaz de salvar seus amigos, ele se torna muito mais autoconsciente e assume a responsabilidade por suas próprias ações; mas a um custo, Sky acabou perdendo a confiança em suas capacidades, muitas vezes temendo não conseguir cumprir com as expectativas que os outros tem por ele como Rei dos Desenhos. Somente após receber apoio de seus amigos que ele foi se tornando mais confiante, embora nada no nível de Vinix ou Jin, o que o torna o menos arrogante dos Reis dos Desenhos das últimas décadas. De fato, quando Sky encontrou Vinix pela primeira vez, ele ficou um pouco sem jeito ao perceber que ele acabava recebendo conselhos de Vinix (Que tinha uma postura mais firme e confiante) mesmo sabendo que tecnicamente ele era o "veterano" entre os dois. Como uma forma de alívio cômico, Sky às vezes pode ser bastante concentrado em relação à atmosfera em volta, sendo também sério demais por não entender certas piadas e certos níveis de sarcasmo. Isso o torna um alvo fácil para ser feito de tolo por outros, como quando Hawk revela que Sky possui medo de pavões. Mas ele tem um bom senso de humor em momentos mais relaxados e com pessoas bem próximas, como seu irmão. Seus sentimentos por Lumina são muitas vezes encobertos por seu dever de manter a paz do mundo e sua amizade com os outros, embora também não esteja cegamente ciente das afeições de outros homens por ela; uma vez que o mundo entra em um período mais calmo, os sentimentos de Sky por Lumina acabam vindo a tona. Sky nunca soube realmente que Lina Tenshi era sua filha, ele acabou falecendo quando ainda faltava muitos meses para a menina nascer, e quando os dois se encontraram no passado, Lina teve que manter esse fato em segredo. Ainda assim Sky, Lumina e até mesmo Hawk não puderam deixar de notar um sentimento fraterno em torno da menina. História Poderes e Habilidades A maioria dos ataques de Sky são acompanhados com o uso de espada, porem, todos esses ataques podem ser usados com seus próprios punhos, causando apenas uma leve variação na hora de executar o golpe. * Incineration Wave - Sky concentra o elemento fogo na lamina de sua espada e então lança uma onda de fogo no chão em direção ao adversário. * Shattersteel Swarm - Sky invoca várias esferas de energia e lança da direção do adversário. * Dragon Charge - Concentra energia na ponta da lamina, atravessando o adversário em grande velocidade. * Ruinous Bloom - Enfia a espada no chão criando uma pequena onda de energia em volta. * Lightning Strike - Levanta a espada concentrando poder elétrico e então lança com tudo no chão criando um raio que desce até o oponente a frente. * Moonlight Circle - Girando a espada em 360º, cria um circulo de luz em volta causando dano nos oponentes que estiverem muito próximos. * Burial Blade - Acerta o oponente com uma lamina elétrica. * Bestial Roar - Com as mãos cria uma invisível explosão de ar perto do oponente, é muito similar a impulsos de Ki. * Intense Empty Blade - Cria vários cortes rápidos acompanhados pelo vento. * Wolfwind Fang - Cortando sua espada para cima, Sky cria um turbilhão de vento. * Flame Fist - Sky soca o chão criando um rápido circulo de fogo em volta. * Flame Wave - Sky corta com sua espada pelo chão lançando uma onda de fogo na direção do adversário. * Icedragon Flurry - Lança uma rajada de gelo em forma de dragões que rodam pra cima do oponente. * Concussive Bolt - Sky salta e ao atingir com força o chão, cria uma onda elétrica em volta. * Stampede Strike - Sky retira sua espada da bainha para realizar um rápido corte horizontal antes de saltar para cima executando outro golpe cortante em vertical com sua espada. * Accel Force - Invoca uma chama que orbita Sky e causa dano a todos os inimigos dentro do alcance. * Lunar Requiem - Sky retira sua espada da bainha, faz vários ataques de diversos angulos em seus inimigos, terminando com seus adversário explodindo. * Expunging Sword - Sky corre na direção de seu inimigo e então numa impressionante velocidade ele tira a espada da bainha e faz vários cortes de energia. O golpe é tão rápido que somente vários flashes finos podem ser visto em volta do inimigo enquanto Sky já está parado atrás dele. * Aurora Claws - Sky concentra energia de fogo em suas mãos, então ele comaça a arranhar o ar com o ataque se manifestando sob a forma de garras de fogo que atingem o inimigo. * Divine Conqueror - O ataque assinatura de Sky. Ele retira sua espada da bainha e e então salta causando um corte no ar com a lamina energizada crescendo e causando um grande corte e erupção de energia no adversário. * Blue Earth - Sky levanta suas duas mãos criando uma grande massa de energia azul e arremessa contra seu adversário. É seu ataque mais poderoso. Transformações Estilo de Luta Quando criança, o estilo de luta de Sky era bem similar ao de Kid Vinix, utilizando sua força bruta com improviso. No entanto, seus movimentos não eram refinados devido a sua falta de experiência. Já crescido, Sky refina seu estilo de luta e usa dois diferentes; O primeiro é o Taitouwaza (帯刀技, lit. "Sash Blade Arts"), onde a espada de Sky é quase sempre embainhada quando ativa. O segundo é o Battoujutsu (抜刀術, lit. "Drawing Blade Techniques"), exatamente o estilo real que se originou do Japão; como tal, Sky luta mais como um espadachim japonês ao invés de usar um típico estilo de espada baseado no Ocidente, mesmo com espadas medievais ao invés de katanas. As únicas exceções são certas artes avançadas, onde ele irá sacar sua espada para terminar seu ataque, embainhando-a novamente depois, semelhante aos retratos fictícios de iaidou. Isso faz de Sky bastante notável em comparação com os outros cavaleiros da academia que costumam usar um estilo mais ocidental. Sky também faz uso da sua vantagem como TKOC onde sua força e defesa física é sobre-humana, usando chutes, golpes com a bainha de sua espada e outros golpes físicos antes de sacar sua lamina, bem como ocasionais golpes baseados em battoujutsu com alguns iaidou. Como muitos cavaleiros, Sky possui um grande domínio sobre os elementos, utilizando-os em várias técnicas com sua espada. Músicas * Green Anchor - Tema Principal Temporadas que apareceu * The King of Cartoons XVII Outras aparições na Fic * The King of Cartoons Movie Fic XVII: Lost in the Past * The King of Cartoons - Turn Back the Pendulum Trívias * Embora é estabelecido que Sky tem 16 anos em 1981, ele possui o mesmo problema de Vinix em fazer aniversário no final do ano (Dezembro). Como o arco aparentemente se passa no meio do ano, Sky tinha na realidade 15 anos. * Existe uma ironia entre o estilo de Sky e Vinix no uso de espadas. Sky mesmo utilizando espadas medievais e estudando em uma academia de cavaleiros no ocidente, ele se focou no estilo japonês Battoujutsu. Enquanto Vinix ao ganhar a Espada GT, teve seus primeiros treinos com Kenshin Himura, um famoso usuário de Battoujutsu, e mesmo assim o estilo de luta de Vinix com espada se assemelha muito mais ao estilo de cavaleiros medievais e coreografia ocidentais. Galeria Kid Sky.jpg Sky1.png Sky_Cutin.png Sky_Cut-in_2.jpg Sky_Cut-in_3.jpg Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo Real Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Rei dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Dezembro Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Cavaleiro